The Father of Team Seven
by Ray Barracuda
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto di kirim para bijū untuk melanjutkan hidupnya ke dimensi lain, ternyata di dimensi lain tidak hanya ada Naruto saja, ada juga Jiraiya yang terlempar di dimensi tersebut saat pertarungannya dengan Pein. Di dimensi baru Naruto memulai kehidupan barunya, apalagi di tambah tiga orang kunoichi cantik yang akan mendampinginya nanti. NaruHarem fiction by Ren Hayashida!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Ini adalah Fiction pertama hamba, hamba harap kalian para pembaca menyukainya. Paragraf pertama hamba sudah dapat izin dari author Ray Barracuda untuk memakainya dan di ubah sedikit. Hamba juga sudah minta izin untuk publish di Account Ray Barracuda karena hamba tidak punya Account Fanfiction, saya sangat terinspirasi dengan Fiction-Fiction milik Ray Barracuda. Kalian boleh manggil hamba dengan nama 'Ren Hayashida' #LOL!

_**Title: The Father of Team Seven**_

_**Disclaimed: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning: OC, OOC, Typo, Lime, Lemon and Etc**_

_**Happy Reading!**_

~•~

_**Chapter 1: Pilot!**_

Menghela nafas panjang pemuda berambut pirang berusia 20 tahun, mengenakan jaket putih di padukan dengan kaos standar shinobi warna hitam dan celana standar shinobi warna hitam menambah kesan tampan pemuda tersebut.

Dirinya tidak menyangka, sudah hampir tiga tahun hidup sendiri di dunia ini, dan hanya di temani oleh ke sembilan bijū yang menjaga tempat terjadinya Perang Dunia Shinobi Ke-4.

"Naruto." kata sebuah suara yang ternyata adalah bijū berekor sembilan. Kurama namanya.

Kurama beserta para bijū lainnya berjalan mengikuti Kurama, tidak lama kemudian para bijū beserta Kurama membentuk sebuah lingkaran dan Naruto berada tepat di dalamnya.

"Ada apa Kurama?" tanya Naruto heran, yang lebih heran lagi adalah semua para bijū berkumpul.

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan." menghela nafas sejenak, Kurama melihat rekan-rekannya sejenak dan mereka semua mengangguk, pandangannya beralih kembali kepada Naruto, "Kami semua sepakat akan mengirim dirimu ke dimensi lain." kata Kurama.

Mendengar perkataan dari sahabatnya, Naruto benar-benar terkejut, "Apa maksudmu Kurama?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Maksud kami adalah kami akan mengorbankan hidup kami untuk mengirim kamu ke dimensi lain" kata Shukaku bijū ekor satu to the point.

"Apa?! Aku tidak mau!" Naruto tidak habis pikir kenapa para bijū rela mengorbankan nyawa mereka hanya untuk seorang yang gagal menyelamatkan dunia.

"Dengar Naruto, di dunia ini sudah tidak ada harapan lagi, lagi pula kami semua ingin sekali bertemu kembali dengan Tou-san." kata Gyūki bijū ekor delapan, "Dan juga hidupmu lebih berharga dari pada kami, kamu bisa melanjutkan hidupmu di dimensi baru itu." tambahnya.

Naruto berpikir sejenak, perkataan Gyūki ada benarnya, tapi dengan mengorbankan hidup mereka? Itu membuat Naruto harus merasa kehilangan lagi sahabat-sahabatnya, "Aku tidak mau kalau itu-," Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya dan tertunduk sedih jika harus berpisah dengan mereka.

"Kami rela melakukannya Naruto, dan apa yang di katakan Gyūki benar, kami rindu dengan Tou-san, kami rela mengorbankan hidup kami kalau kamu mendapatkan hidup yang baru," Matatabi bijū ekor dua tersenyum kearah Naruto, "Kami bersyukur bisa berteman denganmu selama tiga tahun ini, kamu adalah teman berharga kami, lagi pula kamu masih mempunyai masa depan di dimensi baru tersebut." Matatabi menambahkan kata-katanya.

Mengangkat kepalanya, Naruto memandang wajah semua bijū yang tersenyum kearahnya, mereka semua tampaknya sudah siap dengan resikonya, Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, dan hanya bisa menutup matanya.

"Terimalah hadiah dari kami ini Naruto." kata Kurama tersenyum.

Masih menutup matanya Naruto mengangguk lemah, para bijū tersenyum ketika Naruto mengangguk.

"Kalian siapa teman-teman!" kata Kurama bersiap-siap mengirim Naruto ke dimensi lain.

"Tentu saja!" jawab para bijū lainnya.

_**"Bijūjutsu Ōgi: Gaikeisunbō Toraberu!"**_ teriak semua bijū menyebutkan nama jutsunya.

Cahaya putih menyelimuti tubuh Naruto, para bijū tersenyum ketika jutsu mereka mulai bekerja dengan baik, lambat laun tubuh Naruto mulai menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Naruto!" teriak Son Goku bijū ekor empat tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi teman kami Naruto." kata Kurama terkekeh senang.

"Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki, Kurama! Terima kasih! Kalian semua adalah sahabat terbaik yang aku punya selama tiga tahun ini!" teriak Naruto sebelum tubuhnya memudar dan menghilang dari hadapan para bijū.

Para bijū terkekeh senang karena mereka berhasil mengirim Naruto ke dimensi lain, mereka semua menutup mata sebelum tubuh mereka menghilang bagaikan debu, dalam pikiran mereka cuma satu, semoga sahabat mereka baik-baik saja di dimensi yang mereka kirim, tapi mereka percaya bahwa Naruto pasti baik-baik saja, apalagi tubuh Naruto adalah tubuh Rikudō Senjutsu yang merupakan reinkarnasi salah satu anak dari Hagoromo.

~•~

Mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, pemuda berambut pirang mengangkat tangan kanannya seraya sedikit menutupi wajahnya karena sinar matahari yang menyinari wajahnya.

"Dimana ini?" melihat sekeliling pemuda berambut pirang yang memiliki nama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto sedikit membulatkan matanya, "Damn! Aku berada di Konoha." Naruto melihat empat orang yang di kenal sedang melompat dari pohon ke pohon.

Merenggangkan otot-ototnya, Naruto bangun dari tempat di mana dirinya terbaring, dirinya heran kenapa dirinya di kirim oleh para bijū ke dunia ninja lagi, yang lebih parah dirinya melihat Team Gai yang masih berusia 13 tahun sedang melompat dari pohon satu ke pohon lainnya.

"Aku terlempar ke dimensi lain apa aku berada di masa lalu? Aku harus cari tahu." melompat keatas pohon dan mulai melompati pohon-pohon Naruto mulai menuju kembali ke Konohagakure untuk mencari tahu kebenarannya. Dirinya harus memikirkan alasan yang bagus ketika bertemu Sandaime Hokage atau yang lebih parah di sini Yondaime Hokage belum meninggal.

Berhenti di depan gerbang Konohagakure, Naruto melihat dua orang yang di kenalnya. Menggelengkan kepalanya melihat dua orang yang tampaknya tidak naik-naik pangkatnya Naruto sedikit tertawa kecil.

"Maaf tuan ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Izumo heran karena orang di depannya sedikit tertawa kecil.

"Ah maaf." Naruto membungkukan badan, "Apa disini desa Konoha?" tanya Naruto. Izumo maupun Kotetsu mengangguk, "Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, bisakah aku bertemu dengan Hokage-sama?"

Mendengar nama marga yang di sandang pemuda di depannya Izumo dan Kotetsu saling pandang sejenak kemudian beralih kembali ke Naruto, "Ah anda benar Uzumaki-san, ini desa Konoha." kata Kotetsu. "Perkenalkan namaku Hagane Kotetsu, dan ini adalah partnerku Kamizuki Izumo." Kotetsu mengenalkan dirinya dan partnernya, "Sepertinya Hokage-sama ada di ruang kantornya, jadi anda tinggal lurus saja dari sini, ketika melihat bangunan yang tinggi itulah kantor Hokage."

"Terima kasih kalau begitu." kata Naruto. Dirinya langsung pamit kepada kedua penjaga gerbang dan segera bergegas menuju kantor Hokage.

Setelah Naruto pergi Kotetsu menatap sahabatnya, "Tidak aku sangka masih ada clan Uzumaki yang tersisa selain Kushina-sama dan Naruko-sama."

"Ya. Yang lebih heran rambut dan matanya hampir mirip dengan mendiang Yondaime-sama." Kata Izumo.

"Yep! Kau benar." kata Kotetsu yang kini kembali menadahkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya yang berada di atas meja, "Bangunkan aku jika sudah gilirannya untukmu tidur."

"Beres." Izumo mengambil sebuah buku dan membacanya untuk menunggu giliran jatah tidur siang.

Kedua shinobi penjaga gerbang Konohagakure memang sering mencuri-curi waktu tidur, mereka berdua seperti di takdirkan untuk menjadi penjaga gerbang abadi Konohagakure.

Naruto berjalan melintasi jalanan Konohagakure, dalam pikirannya Konohagakure tidak ada yang berubah, hanya orang-orang saja yang melihatnya dengan tatapan heran karena melihat dirinya, yang lebih parah adalah teriakan para penduduk yang bergender wanita yang meneriaki betapa tampannya Uzumaki Naruto.

'_Akhirnya aku tahu penderitaanmu Sasuke.'_ batin Naruto terus berjalan menuju kantor Hokage.

~•~

Di kantor Hokage, seorang pria yang lebih dari setengah abad baru saja selesai membaca buku yang di kirim oleh muridnya, atau lebih tepatnya muridnya dari dimensi lain, karena muridnya yang dari dunia ini sudah meninggal saat menjalankan misi mata-mata bagi desa lain. Dan muridnya dari dimensi lain bertemu dengan muridnya dari dunia ini dan menyerahkan tugasnya kepada muridnya dari dimensi lain.

Sang Hokage awalnya tidak percaya bahwa muridnya telah meninggal dan mendapatkan ganti murid dari dimensi lain. Akhirnya dirinya yakin bahwa muridnya bernama Jiraiya yang sekarang dari dimensi lain, "Kamu memang hebat Jiraiya, buku _**'The Tale of Uzumaki Naruto'**_ benar-benar menginspirasiku." Kata sang Hokage yang memasukan bukunya kedalam laci, kemudian menatap luar desa, "Tiga bulan lagi, jika yang di katakan Jiraiya benar bahwa Orochimaru akan menyerang, aku harus bersiap-siap."

Sebuah ketukan terdengar di ruang Hokage, sang Hokage mempersilahkan orang tersebut untuk masuk kedalam, sosok tersebut pun masuk, sosok tersebut adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Sang Hokage terkejut melihat sosok yang baru saja masuk lalu mengambil bukunya yang berada di dalam laci dan mencari sebuah foto yang mirip dengan sosok yang berada di depannya saat ini, _'Mirip dengan Uzumaki Naruto yang berada di buku ini, hanya saja rambutnya sedikit pendek dan fisiknya sedikit lebih dewasa.'_ batin sang Hokage.

Naruto membungkukan sedikit badannya, "Maaf telah mengganggu anda Hokage-sama, perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku berniat untuk tinggal di sini jika anda berkenan." kata Naruto menyampai maksud dan tujuannya.

Mendengar nama Uzumaki Naruto sang Hokage benar-benar terkejut, di telitinya dengan seksama sosok di depannya, mencari tahu apakah sosok tersebut adalah benar-benar Uzumaki Naruto yang di katakan Jiraiya.

"Apakah benar namamu Uzumaki Naruto anak muda?" tanya sang Hokage yang berusia lebih dari setengah abad.

Naruto menaikan alisnya bingung, "Tentu saja Hokage-sama, sejak lahir itu adalah namaku." jawab Naruto dengan tegas tanpa keraguan sama sekali.

"Anbu!" teriak sang Hokage, "Bisa tinggalkan kami berdua." para Anbu yang bersembunyi mengangguk lalu menghilang dari kantor Hokage, tidak berapa lama sang Hokage yang mempunyai julukan '_The God of Shinobi'_ membuat sebuah segel yang ternyata adalah **_Silence Seals_**.

Naruto menaikan alisnya tanda bingung dengan tingkah sang Hokage, sang Hokage bangun dari tempat duduknya kemudian menyerang Naruto untuk memastikan bahwa orang di depannya adalah benar-benar Uzumaki Naruto yang di bicarakan oleh Jiraiya.

Mendapat serangan dari sang Hokage, Naruto menahan serangan _Roundhouse Kick_ sang Hokage dengan tangan kirinya, menciptakan sebuah bola berpendar biru di tangan kanannya Naruto hendak menghantamkan jutsu yang bernama _**'Rasengan'**_ kearah sang Hokage. Tapi sayang sang Hokage keburu mundur tiga langkah dan menatap Naruto dengan tersenyum.

"Kau benar-benar Uzumaki Naruto." kata sang Hokage. Naruto menaikan alisnya tanda bingung setelah dirinya menghilangkan _**Rasengan**_ di tangan kanannya, "Duduklah Naruto-ku dan ceritakan kenapa kamu bisa ada di dimensi ini?" kata sang Hokage.

Sungguh Naruto benar-benar terkejut dengan ucapan sang Hokage, dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa sang Hokage tahu bahwa dirinya dari dimensi lain, yang lebih terkejut lagi siapa yang memberitahukan dirinya dari dimensi lain, setahu Naruto dirinya baru saja sampai beberapa jam lalu di dimensi ini. Naruto mengangguk kemudian duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di depan sang Hokage, matanya menatap sang Hokage meminta penjelasan.

Melihat mata Naruto meminta penjelasan, sang Hokage mengambil buku yang di laci dan menyerahkannya kepada Naruto. Naruto mengambil buku tersebut dan melihat cover depan yang tertera dengan jelas bertuliskan _**'The Tale of Uzumaki Naruto'**_ dan melihat siapa pengarang buku tersebut, dan betapa terkejutnya yang mengarang buku tersebut adalah mendiang gurunya yang bernama Jiraiya.

"I-ini-" Naruto tidak dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Dirinya tidak berani mengambil kesimpulan bahwa orang yang menulis buku ini adalah mendiang gurunya yang terlempar di dimensi ini.

Sang Hokage tersenyum, "Ya itu adalah buku yang di tulis oleh gurumu sendiri." mendengar ucapan sang Hokage, mau tidak mau Naruto mengeluarkan air matanya, air mata bahagia bahwa gurunya ternyata selamat dari kematian dan berakhir di dimensi ini.

"B-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Naruto seraya menghapus air mata yang turun dari kedua matanya.

Sang Hokage akhirnya menceritakan kejadiannya saat dimana Jiraiya mengaku bahwa dirinya bukan dari dimensi ini, Jiraiya juga bilang dirinya menemukan 'Jiraiya' yang berasal dari dimensi ini telah meninggal saat melakukan misi mata-mata. Awalnya sang Hokage tidak percaya hingga Jiraiya menunjukan sebuah gulungan kontrak katak yang sudah tidak ada lagi nama 'Jiraiya' di dalam gulungan kontrak tersebut. Sang Hokage yang percaya menyuruh Jiraiya menuliskan nama di kontrak tersebut. Jiraiya pun mulai bercerita dari dimana saat penyerangan Orochimaru, melatih anak bernama Uzumaki Naruto selama tiga tahun yang ternyata adalah putra dari Yondaime Hokage dan Uzumaki Kushina, hingga dirinya bertarung dengan orang yang bernama Pein yang merupakan mantan muridnya dari Amegakure.

Naruto mengangguk paham, dirinya tersenyum senang bahwa sang guru dari dimensinya masih hidup dan tersenyum sedih bahwa 'Jiraiya' dari dimensi ini telah meninggal, "Bisa kamu ceritakan kenapa kamu bisa sampai sini Naruto-kun?" sang Hokage bertanya, berharap mendapatkan sedikit informasi dari Naruto yang menyangkut masa depan Konohagakure, setidaknya ada satu atau dua yang kejadiannya nanti hampir mirip di dimensi Naruto, dan dirinya bisa mencegah hal itu terjadi.

Naruto mengangguk dan mulai menceritakan semuanya, dari dirinya berlatih di bawah bimbingan Fukasaku untuk menguasai Sage Mode, bertemu dengan sang ayah yang berada di mindscape, mengalahkan Pein, bertemu dengan jinchūriki ekor delapan dan mulai berlatih untuk menggunakan charka Kyūbi dan bertemu dengan sang ibu yang membantu untuk menggunakan charka Kyūbi, terjun langsung di Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4, bertarung dengan Uchiha Madara dan Uchiha Obito, hingga bangkitnya Kaguya yang merupakan dewa shinobi sebenarnya, menyegel Kaguya lalu bertarung satu lawan satu dengan Sasuke yang merupakan sahabatnya, hingga akhirnya Sasuke melakukan jutsu terlarang untuk memusnahkan semua orang, beruntung Naruto memiliki sembilan chakra bijū di dalam tubuhnya yang dapat menahan serangan tersebut, dan pada akhirnya di kirim oleh para bijū ke dunia ini.

Sarutobi Hiruzen tidak percaya apa yang di dengarnya, dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa terjadi Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 di dimensi tempat Naruto berada, "Aku turut berduka cita Naruto-kun apa yang telah menimpamu." kata Hiruzen. Naruto mengangguk tanda menerima turut berduka cita dari sang Hokage.

"A-ano boleh aku tahu, apakah versi diriku juga ada di dimensi ini?" tanya Naruto penasaran karena jika Jiraiya saja ada versi dari dimensi ini, pasti dirinya juga ada versi di dimensi ini.

"Tentu saja ada Naruto-kun, hanya saja dirimu di demensi ini bergender wanita dan namanya adalah Uzumaki Naruko." kata sang Hokage seraya tersenyum.

Mendengar itu dirinya tidak percaya bahwa dirinya di dimensi ini bergender wanita, dirinya membayangkan versi wanita saat dirinya menggunakan _**Oiroke no Jutsu**_.

"Dan juga Uzumaki Kushina di dimensi ini masih hidup." perkataan yang ini benar-benar membuat Naruto terkejut setengah mati, bahwa sang ibu di dimensi ini masih hidup, tidak berapa lama dirinya tersenyum senang, "Setidaknya Naruko di sini masih ada yang menyayanginya, dan Naruko lebih beruntung dari pada diriku. Aku senang mendengarnya Hokage-sama." kata Naruto.

Sang Hokage dapat melihat raut kesedihan sekaligus kebahagiaan dari mata Uzumaki Naruto, dirinya hanya bisa tersenyum sedih, dari buku yang dia baca bahwa Uzumaki Naruto hidup sebatang kara tanpa tahu rasanya kasih sayang orang tua, tapi sang Hokage bersyukur karena Naruto tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang hebat bahkan lebih hebat dari sang ayah.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun, untuk pembicaraan tadi biar jadi rahasia kita, aku juga akan segera menghubungi Jiraiya bahwa kamu ada di dimensi ini." Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti, "Dengan segala hormat, aku sebagai Hokage memintamu menjadi bagian dari shinobi Konohagakure. Apakah kamu mau menerimanya." sekali lagi Naruto mengangguk dengan mantap. Sang Hokage tersenyum dan menyerahkah sebuah hitai-ate berlambang Konohagakure kepada Naruto, "Mulai sekarang kamu adalah Elite Jōnin Konohagakure. Dan ini kunci kamar apartemenmu tempat dimana kamu tinggal nanti."

Naruto menerima itu semua dengan senang hati, sang Hokage melepas Silence Seals dan memanggil salah satu Anbu untuk mengantar Naruto ke tempat Apartemennya yang akan di tinggali selama Naruto berada di Konoha.

Setelah Naruto pergi bersama Anbu, sang Hokage menatap kea rah jendela, "Semoga saja apa yang di katakan Naruto-kun tidak terjadi di dunia ini." sang Hokage sungguh berharap bahwa apa yang akan terjadi nanti di dunia ini berbeda dengan dimensi milik Jiraiya dan Naruto.

~•~

Di tempat yang jauh dari Konohagakure, seorang pria paruh baya berambut silver panjang sedang menikmati sesi _'penelitian'_ yang sering di lakukannya, wajah mesumnya terpampang dengan jelas bahwa dirinya adalah Jiraiya sang Gama Sennin.

"Hehe, andai kamu ada di sini Naruto, aku akan mengajarkan tentang mendapatkan hati seorang wanita." Jiraiya masih setia melihat bentuk tubuh mulus para wanita yang berada di pemandian air panas.

Sudah puas mengintip sang Gama Sennin duduk sejenak sambil menatap langit di atas kepalanya, sudah empat tahun dirinya menggantikan tempat 'Jiraiya' yang meninggal empat tahun lalu. Bisa di bilang dirinya beruntung telah selamat dari pertarungannya dengan Pein.

"Aku harap kamu baik-baik saja Naruto. Bagaimana pun aku bangga padamu Naruto, kamu adalah murid kedua yang aku banggakan setelah Minato." kata Jiraiya, dirinya juga punya rencana untuk mengajarkan semuanya yang dia tahu kepada Uzumaki Naruko yang merupakan versi wanita dari Uzumaki Naruto. Jiraiya juga akan kembali ke Konoha secepat mungkin, mungkin satu atau dua minggu lagi dirinya akan kembali ke Konoha dan mulai melatih Naruko.

Tersenyum lagi, Jiraiya melanjutkan aksi _'penelitian'_ dan berharap bisa membuat buku hentai yang baru setelah _**Icha Icha Tactic**_, "Terima kasih Kami-sama telah memberikan hidup untuk melihat ini semua." Kata Jiraiya seraya tersenyum mesum.

~•~

Setelah beberapa jam sang Hokage tersenyum senang di dalam kantornya, dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa murid dari Jiraiya berada di dimensinya, dan untuk level Naruto sendiri sang Hokage tidak bisa membayangkan, karena dalam tubuh Naruto terdapat sembilan chakra bijū dan menjadikan Naruto seorang shinobi dengan kapasitas chakra yang besar.

Tidak berapa lama seekor anjing yang sang Hokage kenal berada di ruangannya, sang Hokage menaikan alisnya.

"Hokage-sama, Kakashi selaku Jōnin pembimbing team seven meminta back up karena mereka bukan melawan bandit melainkan melawan Momochi Zabuza," kata sosok anjing yang ternyata ada summoning milik Kakashi yang bernama Pakkun.

Sang Hokage menghela nafas, dirinya memang menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh dengan misi yang di jalani oleh team seven, "Terima kasih atas informasinya Pakkun. Aku akan segera mengirim bala bantuan segera." Kata sang Hokage.

"Baiklah Hokage-sama, aku pergi dulu." kata Pakkun yang menghilang dan meninggalkan kepulan asap.

"Anbu! Panggil Uzumaki Naruto! Katakan ada misi mendadak yang harus di kerjakan secepatnya!" perintah sang Hokage kepada salah satu Anbunya. Sang Anbu mengangguk dan segera menuju tempat dimana Uzumaki Naruto berada, "Aku harap kalian baik-baik saja Naruko-chan, Satsuki-chan, Sakura-chan." harap sang Hokage kepada ketiga Genin-nya yang sudah di anggap cucu sendiri setelah kepergian para ayah mereka.

~•~

Baru saja sang Uzumaki berusia 20 tahun mengistirahatkan diri, terdengar suara pintu di ketuk. Tidak menunggu waktu lama sang Uzumaki muda membuka pintunya.

"Ada apa Anbu-san?" tanya Naruto. Ternyata yang mengetuk pintu ada sang Anbu bertopeng Neko.

"Hokage-sama meminta anda berada di ruangannya, ada misi yang sangat mendadak dan sangat penting." kata Anbu Neko menyampaikan perintah dari sang Hokage.

Naruto mengangguk dan segera bergegas menuju ruang Hokage menggunakan _Shunshin no Jutsu _dengan efek lightning bolt. Tidak butuh waktu lama Naruto sampai di kantor sang Hokage.

"Ah Naruto-kun." kata sang Sandaime Hokage, "Maaf membuatmu harus melakukan misi mendadak." Hiruzen merasa tidak enak karena Naruto baru saja datang.

Naruto tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa Hokage-sama, memang misi apa yang bisa aku kerjakan?" tanya Naruto.

"Team seven meminta bantuan untuk misi di Nami no Kuni, aku perintahkan kamu berangkat segera menuju Nami no Kuni." kata sang Hokage memberitahu misi yang akan di jalani oleh Naruto.

Mengingat-ingat kembali kenangan di dimensinya, berarti ini adalah misi yang melibatkan Team Seven bertemu dengan Momochi Zabuza dan Haku, tentu saja itu membuat Naruto menyeringai sekaligus tersenyum. Dan juga Naruto memiliki rencana untuk mengajak Zabuza dan Haku bergabung di kesatuan shinobi Konohagakure.

"Saya terima misinya Hokage-sama," kata Naruto dengan mantap. Sang Hokage mengangguk dan langsung menyerangkan gulungan misi tingkat A kepada Naruto, "Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu Hokage-sama." Naruto segera pamit menggunakan _Shunshin no Jutsu_ dengan efek lightning bolt setelah menerima gulungan misi yang di berikan sang Hokage.

Setelah Naruto pergi sang Hokage hanya bisa berharap Naruto bisa melindungi ketiga Genin yang sudah di anggap cucunya sendiri, "Semoga kalian baik-baik saja." harap sang Hokage.

_**To Be Continued**_

~•~

**A/N:** Di Fiction saya akan membuat harem yang di mana wanita yang akan jadi milik Naruto adalah Kushina, Mikoto, dan Mebuki (Sesuai dengan judulnya). Di sini juga untuk Sasuke bukan laki-laki, tapi menjadi perempuan atau bahasa kerennya FemaleSasuke. Terima kasih apabila para pembaca sekalian sudah mau membaca Fiction ini, saya sangat senang jika para pembaca memberikan kritik atau saran agar Fiction pertama saya ini mendapat perhatian di hati para pembaca.

**Terima Kasih!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Wow! Responnya banyak! Terima kasih yang sudah kasih saran dan kritiknya, saya tampung dulu. Maaf untuk minta Mebuki di ganti itu tidak bisa, karena nanti merusak judul. Untuk nambah haremnya saya juga belum tahu apakah di tambah atau tidak. Tapi saya sangat senang kalian mau membaca Fiction saya yang aneh ini. #HEHEHE! Tidak banyak lama ini Chapter 2! This Fiction by Ren Hayashida!

_**Title: The Father of Team Seven**_

_**Disclaimed: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning: OC, OOC, Typo, Lime, Lemon and Etc**_

_**Happy Reading!**_

~•~

_**Chapter 2: Team Seven!**_

Uzumaki Manor, tempat dimana tinggal Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Mikoto, Haruno Mebuki, Uzumaki Naruko, Uchiha Satsuki, Haruno Sakura, dan Uchiha Itachi. Para wanita yang memiliki umur 30 keatas memiliki cerita masing-masing.

Uzumaki Kushina, setelah di tinggal mati oleh Namikaze Minato membesarkan Naruko yang merupakan Jinchūriki Kyūbi tidaklah mudah. Kushina tahu kehidupan menjadi Jinchūriki sangatlah berat, apalagi di tambah sebagian besar penduduk Konohagakure melihat Naruko sebagai _'Iblis'_ atau _'Bocah Kyūbi'_. Dirinya sangat marah ketika suaminya dulu menyegel Kyūbi di dalam tubuh Naruko dan menjadikannya Jinchūriki Kyūbi, tapi Kushina tidak bisa menyalahkan suaminya karena memang sudah tugas seorang Hokage untuk melindungi desa.

Uchiha Mikoto, janda cerai dari Uchiha Fugaku yang di tinggal pergi oleh suaminya karena menikah lagi dengan wanita bernama Uchiha Fūka karena Fūka memiliki anak dari mantan suaminya, sebenarnya Uchiha Fugaku memang tidak mencintai Mikoto. Fugaku menganggap Mikoto dan kedua anaknya sebagai pengganggu hubungannya dengan Fūka, apalagi setelah Fūka membawa dua anak yang di asumsikan bahwa dua anak tersebut adalah anak dari Fugaku, setelah itu Fugaku menceraikan Mikoto dengan tidak hormat, saat itu umur Itachi 5 tahun dan Satsuki baru berusia 2 tahun. Uchiha Mikoto memiliki adik laki-laki bernama Uchiha Inabi, mengetahui kakaknya di perlakukan tidak hormat, Inabi membantai hampir semua anggota clan Uchiha dan menjadi missing-nin. Karena kejadian itu Mikoto dan kedua anaknya di usir oleh Fugaku dari clan dan mulai menetap di Uzumaki Manor atas ajakan dari sahabat baiknya yaitu Uzumaki Kushina.

Lain Kushina dan Mikoto, Haruno Mebuki adalah seorang wanita cantik yang di tinggal mati oleh suaminya saat sang suami menjalankan misi, dirinya tidak tahu harus kemana lagi saat sang suami meninggal, apalagi dirinya membawa anak perempuannya yang bernama Haruno Sakura yang saat itu masih berusia 3 tahun. Kushina dan Mikoto yang merasakan hal yang sama seperti Mebuki, akhirnya mengajak Mebuki untuk tinggal di Uzumaki Manor.

Bagi mereka yang tinggal di Uzumaki Manor adalah semuanya keluarga. Dan bagi mereka sebuah keluarga adalah segalanya.

"Itachi-kun mau kemana?" wanita berambut merah yang memiliki usia 34 tahun bertanya kepada anak angkatnya yang berusia 15 tahun, nama wanita tersebut adalah Uzumaki Kushina.

Itachi yang sedang membereskan peralatan ninjanya menengok ke arah sumber suara, "Aku harus segera ke Nami no Kuni Kushina-kaasan, para imouto ku sedang dalam bahaya." Itachi yang merupakan Tokubetsu Jōnin mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kepada peralatan ninjanya dan mulai melanjutkan membereskan peralatannya.

Bisa di bilang Uchiha Itachi sangat over protective kepada ketiga adik perempuannya, mereka adalah Uchiha Satsuki, Uzumaki Naruko, dan Haruno Sakura. Bagi Itachi siapa saja yang berani menyakiti ketiga adiknya berarti harus siap-siap menghadapi kematian.

Kushina menaikan alisnya, "Bahaya? Bukankah mereka hanya menjalankan misi tingkat C?" heran Kushina.

Itachi menggeleng, "Tadi aku tidak sengaja lewat kantor Hokage-sama dan mendengar bahwa misi mereka telah berubah menjadi misi tingkat A, Hokage-sama juga sudah mengirim seseorang untuk melakukan back up pada team seven," menghela nafas sejenak Itachi melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Dan aku tidak percaya dengan orang yang di kirim Hokage-sama, bisa saja orang tersebut benci kepada Naruko-chan, dan aku tidak mau hal yang buruk terjadi kepada Naruko-chan."

Kushina sangat tahu itu, tapi bukankah di team seven ada Hatake Kakashi yang merupakan murid dari almarhum suaminya, Kakashi adalah salah satu yang di percaya oleh keluarga dari Uzumaki Manor, "Apakah tidak apa-apa kamu pergi Itachi-kun? Bukankah kamu baru saja pulang dari misi?" tanya Kushina. Dalam hati Kushina sangat senang memiliki anak angkat seperti Itachi yang sangat peduli kepada anak perempuannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Kushina-kaasan, sudah tugas seorang kakak melindungi adik-adiknya." Itachi berjalan kearah Kushina dan mencium pipi kanan ibu angkatnya sebagai tanda kasih sayang anak kepada sang ibu, "Aku pergi dulu, katakan kepada Kaa-san dan Mebuki-kaasan kalau aku ada misi mendadak." Itachi segera keluar dari kamarnya dan bergegas menuju gerbang untuk menunggu orang yang di suruh oleh sang Hokage.

Kushina tersenyum kepada sang anak yang nampaknya sudah menghilang dari hadapannya, Kushina sangat tahu watak dari anak angkatnya, dirinya tidak mau membuat cemas Mikoto dan Mebuki yang memiliki sifat over protective tingkat akut.

~•~

Di depan gerbang Konohagakure terlihat pemuda tampan berusia 20 tahun yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk menjalankan misi yang di berikan oleh sang Hokage, pemuda tersebut adalah Uzumaki Naruto, sang _**'Last Survivor'**_ dari dimensi tempat dimana dirinya tinggal dulu.

"Tunggu!" sebuah suara mengintrupsi Naruto.

Membalikan badannya sang Uzumaki muda tampak kaget melihat seseorang yang sangat di kenalnya mengenakan pakaian full Jōnin dengan hitai-ate tanpa coretan garis tengah, dia adalah Uchiha Itachi. Tidak butuh waktu lama Naruto mengasumsikan bahwa Itachi di dimensi ini bukan missing-nin.

"Ada apa shinobi-san?" tanya Naruto senormal mungkin.

Itachi yang melihat sosok di depannya tidak kalah kaget, sosok tersebut memiliki cirri-ciri seperti mendiang Yondaime Hokage, tapi Itachi yakin bahwa sosok di depannya bukanlah sang Yondaime, "Aku akan ikut bersamamu ke Nami no Kuni, aku ingin menyelamatkan adik-adikku." Kata Itachi.

Terkejut? Sungguh Naruto sangat terkejut dengan ucapan dari Itachi? Adik-adiknya? Siapa yang di maksud oleh Itachi?

"Apa maksudmu shinobi-san?" tanya Naruto.

"Maksudku aku ingin ikut bersamamu ke Nami no Kuni untuk misi back up dari Hokage-sama, aku ingin tahu keadaan pasti adik-adikku, mereka adalah Uzumaki Naruko, Uchiha Satsuki, dan Haruno Sakura." kata Itachi. Menangkap pembicaraan barusan Itachi yakin bahwa sosok di depannya tidak tahu bahwa mereka adalah adik-adiknya.

Naruto mengangguk paham, dirinya jadi tahu bahwa di dimensi ini Itachi menganggap anggota team seven adalah adik-adiknya, "Baiklah kamu boleh ikut, tapi sebelum itu perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto membungkukan sedikit badannya sebagai tanda perkenalan.

'_U-uzumaki?!'_ batin Itachi, _'Aku tidak tahu bahwa ada Uzumaki lain selain Kushina-kaasan dan Naruko-chan, dari namanya hampir mirip dengan Naruko-chan, apa dia anak dari Minato-sama?'_ Itachi jadi berfikir bahwa pemuda tampan di depannya adalah anak dari Minato, tapi pikiran itu di tepis jauh-jauh karena pemuda di depannya pasti berumur 20 tahunan, karena setahu Itachi Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina menikah saat umur mereka 20 tahun."Salam kenal Uzumaki-san, namaku Uchiha Itachi." Kata Itachi memperkenalkan dirinya.

Naruto mengangguk, "Jangan buang waktu lagi, kita harus segera bergegas menuju Nami no Kuni, gunakan _'Chakra Boost'_ untuk mempersingkat waktu." perintah Naruto. Itachi mengangguk, dirinya paham bahwa Naruto yang di tunjuk oleh sang Hokage untuk membantu team seven, dan otomatis Naruto sekarang menjadi team leader bagi Itachi.

Chakra Boost adalah mengalirkan charka di kedua kaki untuk menambah kecepatan saat berlari maupun melompati pohon-pohon, cara ini sangat efektif untuk mempersingkat waktu tapi cara ini juga dapat membuat pengguna mengurangi chakra sedikit demi sedikit.

Mereka berdua segera menggunakan _'Chakra Boost'_ dan langsung pergi menuju Nami no Kuni.

~•~

Nami no Kuni, sebuah desa yang sangat kecil. Di desa tersebut terdapat seorang dictator yang mengatur semua transportasi yang ada di Nami no Kuni, tidak terkecuali transportasi air yang menjadi jantung utama Nami no Kuni. Karena itulah salah satu yang merupakan tetua Nami no Kuni yang bernama Tazuna menyewa ninja dari Konohagakure untuk melindungi dalam pembuatan jembatan agar para penduduk tidak perlu membayar lagi kepada sang dictator jika ingin menyebrang keluar dari Nami no Kuni.

Team yang di sewa Tazuna adalah team seven yang dimana Jōnin pembimbingnya adalah Hatake Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi adalah salah satu Jōnin terkuat yang di miliki Konohagakure.

Sudah satu hari berlalu, Hatake Kakashi juga sudah bangun dari pingsannya, di Area yang tidak jauh dari rumah Tazuna, Kakashi beserta para Geninnya sedang melakukan sesi latihan, karena Kakashi percaya bahwa Momochi Zabuza masih hidup, Kakashi juga percaya bahwa hunter-nin yang membunuh Zabuza adalah rekan team dari Zabuza.

"Karena kalian sudah menguasi _Tree Climbing_ dan _Water Walking_, aku akan memberikan kalian satu jutsu untuk kalian." Kakashi mengeluarkan ketiga gulungan dari shuriken holder dan menyerahkannya kepada ketiga Genin di depannya.

Naruko, Satsuki, dan Sakura sangat senang mendapatkan jutsu baru dari sang sensei. Naruto menerima sebuah gulungan yang bertuliskan _**"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_ yang termasuk dalam kategori tingkat B. Satsuki menerima jutsu bertuliskan _**"Katon: Dai Endan!"**_ yang termasuk dalam kategori tingkat B. Begitu pula dengan Sakura, Sakura menerima jutsu baru bertuliskan _**"Chiyu no Jutsu!"**_ yang termasuk dalam kategori tingkat C.

Sakura melirik kearah gulungan milik Naruko dan Satsuki, lalu pandangannya beralih ke sang sensei, "Kakashi-sensei, kenapa aku dapat gulungan tingkat C?" tanya Sakura. Sakura merasa bahwa sang sensei pilih kasih.

Naruko dan Satsuki terkejut mendengar ucapan dari Sakura, "B-benarkah itu Saku-chan?" tanya Naruko. Begitu juga dengan Satsuki yang menyetujui ucapan dari Naruko dengan anggukan kepala. Sakura mengangguk, pandangan Naruko kini beralih kepada sang sensei, "Apakah Kakashi-sensei pilih kasih kepada kami?" tanya Naruko. Naruko tidak suka jika sensei pilih kasih kepada salah satu rekan teamnya.

Kakashi tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari Naruko, memang mereka bertiga adalah saudara tanpa ikatan darah, meski begitu ikatan mereka begitu kuat, mereka saling melindungi satu sama lain, Karena itulah Kakashi sangat menyukai team seven, terlebih lagi sikap Satsuki yang sangat tidak mencerminkan seorang Uchiha yang arogan dan selalu membanggakan nama clan.

"Aku tidak pilih kasih Ruko-chan, aku hanya ingin menjadikan Sakura-chan sebagai medic-nin, karena chakra control Sakura-chan lebih baik dari kalian berdua, dan menurutku medic-nin sangat cocok dengan Sakura-chan." Kakashi memberikan penjelasan kepada ketiga Geninnya.

Mendengar penjelasan dari Kakashi mereka bertiga terkejut, mereka bertiga tahu bahwa medic-nin adalah salah satu cabang ninja yang sudah sangat jarang di Konohagakure.

"Jadi saat Ruko-chan atau Satsuki-chan terluka kamu bisa menyembuhkan mereka Sakura-chan." kata Kakashi dengan senyuman khasnya.

"J-jadi ini adalah gulungan Medical Ninjutsu?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya, dirinya memang sangat ingin sekali menjadi medic-nin sehebat sang Slug Sennin.

Kakashi mengangguk, "Wow! Itu sangat keren Sakura-chan, jika dobe dan aku terluka kamu bisa menyembuhkan kami." kata Satsuki.

"Benar kata teme, itu sangat keren dattebane!" kata Naruko senang. Dirinya senang karena sang sensei tidak pilih kasih di antara mereka bertiga, karena bagi Naruko mereka berdua adalah keluarganya.

Di bilang keren oleh rekan team sekaligus saudarinya mau tidak mau pipi Sakura bersemu merah, "Terima kasih Naruko-chan, Satsuki-chan. Aku pasti akan berusaha untuk menguasai jutsu ini." kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Bagus, kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, segera kalian berlatih." kata Kakashi. Mereka bertiga memberikan hormat ala militer, "Jika kalian butuh bantuan jangan sungkan-sungkan bilang padaku." sekali lagi mereka memberikan hormat ala militer kemudian mengangguk.

Mereka bertiga mulai melakukan intruksi-intruksi yang tertera di gulungan mereka masing-masing, Kakashi yang melihat tersebut tersenyum senang, _'Kalian bertiga pasti jadi kunoichi yang hebat di masa depan, dan saat itu tiba aku akan dengan bangga mengatakan bahwa kalian bertiga adalah murid terbaikku yang aku punya.'_ batin Kakashi.

~•~

Sudah satu hari berlalu sejak team seven berlatih jutsu baru yang di berikan oleh Kakashi, progress mulai terlihat, begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Itachi, kini mereka berdua sudah berada di depan rumah Tazuna.

Sebuah ketukan terdengar di depan pintu rumah Tazuna, seorang wanita berambut raven berusia 29 tahun membuka pintu rumahnya, terlihat dua orang berpakaian shinobi berada tepat di depannya.

"Maaf, apakah Kakashi-san dan teamnya menginap di sini?" tanya shinobi berambut pirang.

Mendengar nama Kakashi di sebut oleh salah satu shinobi depannya wanita berambut raven yang bernama Tsunami mengangguk, "Ya mereka menginap di sini, tapi sepertinya mereka sedang berlatih di dekat hutan sana." Tsunami menunjukan lokasi dimana Kakashi dan Teamnya berlatih.

"Terima kasih atas informasinya, kami akan segera kesana." kata Naruto.

Sebelum Naruto dan Itachi pergi Tsunami mencegah mereka berdua, "Kalau boleh tahu siapa kalian berdua?" tanya Tsunami.

"Kami berdua adalah shinobi yang di kirim untuk membantu Kakashi dan teamnya." kata Naruto, "Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan ini adalah rekanku namanya adalah Uchiha Itachi." Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya serta Itachi.

Mendengar nama Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Itachi, Tsunami berasumsi bahwa mereka berdua adalah kakak dari Uzumaki Naruko serta Uchiha Satsuki, "Salam kenal Naruto-san dan Itachi-san, namaku Tsunami." Kata Tsunami memperkenalkan diri.

"Salam kenal Tsunami-san," kata Naruto dan Itachi, "Baiklah kalau begitu kami berdua pergi dulu, mungkin salah satu dari kami akan menginap di sini." kata Naruto. Mendengar itu Itachi menaikan alisnya, dirinya bingung dengan ucapan dari Naruto. Tapi tidak di hiraukan.

Tsunami mengangguk, kedua shinobi tersebut berpamitan dan meninggalkan Tsunami seorang diri, di tengah perjalanan Naruto melihat sebuah area kosong yang sedikit luas.

"Itachi-san tunggu sebentar, ada yang harus aku lakukan." kata Naruto. Itachi hanya bisa mengangguk dan memperlihatkan apa yang akan di lakukan oleh seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Berdiri tepat di lahan kosong Naruto segera membuat segel tangan, Snake – Rat – Ox – Ram – Snake dan mengentakan kedua tangannya ketanah setelah segel tangannya selesai, _**"Mokuton: Shichūka no Jutsu!"**_ suara gemuruh terdengar dari bawah tanah dan keluarlah sebuah rumah yang terbuat dari kayu dari bawah tanah tepat di depan Naruto.

Itachi yang melihat itu membulatkan matanya tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat, "M-mokuton?!" teriak Itachi. Dirinya tidak percaya bahwa pemuda berusia sekitar 20 tahun mempunyai _Kekkei Genkai_ Mokuton yang setahu Itachi hanya di miliki oleh Shodaime Hokage.

Naruto yang melihat Itachi berteriak menyeringai, lalu mendekatinya. "Yep! Itu adalah salah satu _Kekkei Genkai_ yang aku punya." kata Naruto, "Lebih baik kita segera ketempat Kakashi-san berada." ajak Naruto.

"Salah satu Kekkei Genkai?" tanya Itachi penasaran. Dirinya yakin bahwa Naruto punya lebih dari satu _Kekkei Genkai_, atau bisa di bilang Naruto mempunyai dua _Kekkei Genkai_, itulah asumsi Itachi. Karena memiliki lebih dari satu Kekkei Genkai itu sangat jarang sekali.

"Ya, aku mempunyai empat Kekkei Genkai." Kata Naruto tersenyum. Bisa di lihat wajah Itachi yang kini terlihat sangat shock. Di pikirannya hanya satu yaitu bagaimana bisa seseorang mempunyai empat _Kekkei Genkai_. "Mokuton, Futton, Yōton, dan Jiton." Naruto menyebutkan keempat _Kekkei Genkai_ yang di milikinya.

Setelah tersadar dari shocknya Itachi dan Naruto segera menuju tempat team seven berlatih, dalam hati Naruto tertawa puas, dirinya bisa melihat wajah Itachi yang shock, jika dirinya bilang kalau dirinya memiliki Five Nature Elements dan setengah semua bijū niscaya Itachi akan pingsan saat itu juga.

~•~

Di kediaman Uzumaki Manor, terlihat tiga orang wanita cantik yang berusia lebih dari 30 tahun. Uzumaki Kushina 34 tahun, Uchiha Mikoto 35 tahun dan Haruno Mebuki 32 tahun. Bisa di bilang mereka bertiga adalah kepala keluarga di Uzumaki Manor.

"Kau tahu Mikoto-chan, Kushina-chan, aku dengar ada seorang shinobi baru yang bergabung dengan Konoha kemarin." kata Mebuki. Kebanyakan bergaul dengan Yamanaka Hinori membuat Mebuki menjadi lebih sedikit menjadi penggosip.

"Benarkah itu Mebuki-chan?" tanya Kushina menaruh tiga cangkir teh di atas meja tamu, "Shinobi seperti apa yang bergabung dengan desa kita?" Kushina duduk di sebelah Mikoto dan mengambil cangkir tehnya dan mulai menyesap teh buatannya.

"Ya, dari yang aku dengar katanya yang bergabung adalah seorang pemuda tampan, bisa di bilang sama tampannya dengan Minato, mereka bilang cirri-cirinya hampir mirip dengan Minato, hanya saja rambutnya pendek." kata Mebuki.

Mendengar itu Kushina tersendak dan Mikoto menaikan alisnya penasaran dengan shinobi yang di bicarakan oleh Mebuki.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Mikoto sangsi bahwa ada shinobi yang ketampanannya melebihi Minato. Ketika Kushina menikah dengan Minato, Mikoto senang sahabatnya mendapatkan suami seperti Minato, tampan, baik, perhatian, dan yang terpenting Minato mencintai Kushina sepenuh hati.

Kushina mengangguk menyetujui ucapan dari sahabatnya.

"Ya, kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto," kata Mebuki. Ketika nama marga yang di sebutkan oleh Mebuki adalah Uzumaki membuat Kushina membulatkan matanya, dirinya tidak percaya bahwa ada Uzumaki lain yang masih hidup, "Kalau dia memenuhi kriteriaku, aku akan menjadikan dia suamiku." kata Mebuki bercanda sekaligus menyeringai melihat reaksi kedua sahabatnya.

"J-jangan bercanda Mebuki-chan, kau dan diakan berbeda usia yang cukup jauh." kata Mikoto yang menanggapi ucapan Mebuki dengan serius.

"Iya benar kata Mikoto-chan, lagi pula mana mau Naruto-san sama wanita tua seperti kita." kata Kushina menambahkan kata-kata Mikoto.

Mebuki tambah menyeringai ketika mendengar ucapan dari Kushina, "Tapi kalau Naruto-kun mau denganku bagaimana? Apakah aku harus menolaknya?" tanya Mebuki menambahkan suffix _'kun'_ pada nama belakang Naruto. Kushina dan Mikoto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, dan itu membuat Mebuki makin menyeriangai, "Aku yakin Hokage-sama akan melakukan _CRA (Clan Restoration Arc)_ pada Naruto-kun, dan aku pastikan kalau aku salah satu istrinya nanti."

Kushina dan Mikoto terdiam sesaat ketika Mebuki berbicara _CRA (Clan Restoration Arc)_, memang jika di lihat, Uzumaki Naruto adalah satu-satunya laki-laki dari clan Uzumaki, dan otomatis Naruto pasti terkena dampak CRA cepat atau lambat.

_Clan Restoration Arc_ atau biasa di sebut CRA, dimana apabila anggota clan hanya memiliki satu orang laki-laki, laki-laki tersebut harus menikah minimal 3 orang wanita untuk membangkitkan clan tersebut.

Melihat kedua sahabatnya terdiam, Mebuki meminum tehnya sampai habis dan bangun dari kursi, "Kushina-chan, Mikoto-chan, wajah kalian benar-benar membuatku ingin tertawa, padahal aku hanya bercanda." kata Mebuki yang berlari menuju kamarnya.

"MEBUKI-CHAN!" teriak Kushina dan Mikoto yang sadar bahwa mereka baru saja di kerjai oleh sahabatnya.

~•~

Di tempat Kakashi, Naruto dan Itachi sudah berkenalan dengan team seven dan Kakashi. Naruto langsung akrab dengan ketiga gadis cantik yang merupakan Genin dari Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi tidak percaya bahwa Naruto memiliki marga yang sama dengan Naruko, dan terlebih lagi nama mereka hampir mirip.

Naruto tertawa kecil melihat ketiga gadis yang sedang berlatih di bawah bimbingan Uchiha Itachi, lebih tepatnya tertawa karena melihat Sasuke berubah menjadi seorang gadis di dunia ini, dan namanya adalah Uchiha Satsuki, Sasuke versi di dunia ini tidak mencerminkan Sasuke di dunianya.

"Ada apa Naruto-san?" tanya Kakashi yang melihat Naruto tertawa.

Naruto yang masih tertawa kecil melihat kearah Kakashi, "Tidak ada apa-apa Kakashi-san, hanya teringat seorang teman yang hampir mirip dengan Satsuki-chan, tapi bedanya dia seorang pria. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan wajahnya yang stoic dan arogan berubah menjadi seperti Satsuki-chan."

Kakashi paham maksud dari Naruto, dirinya menatap Satsuki dan membayangkan Satsuki menjadi seorang pria dan memiliki descripsi seperti apa yang di katakana oleh Naruto, dirinya tertawa kecil ketika bayangan Satsuki berubah menjadi pria.

Naruto yang melihat Kakashi tertawa hanya tersenyum, "Kamu pasti bangga mempunyai Genin seperti mereka?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja, mereka adalah Genin terbaik yang aku miliki." kata Kakashi.

Mendengar ucapan dari Kakashi, Naruto sangat senang, dirinya juga bangga dengan kemampuan Uzumaki Naruko yang merupakan versi perempuan di dimensi ini.

"Kakashi-san, kapan-kapan aku boleh melatih mereka?" pinta Naruto. Dirinya ingin merasakan yang namanya menjadi seorang sensei, terlebih dirinya ingin sekali melatih team seven yang berada di dimensi ini.

Kakashi mengangguk, "Tentu saja, aku sangat senang jika Naruto-san mau berbagi ilmu dengan para muridku." kata Kakashi.

Naruto dan Kakashi memandang ketiga Genin di depan mereka yang sedang berlatih dengan Itachi dengan senyuman lebar, mereka berdua percaya bahwa mereka bertiga akan menjadi kunoichi yang hebat di masa depan.

_**To Be Continued**_

~•~

**A/N: **Akhirnya chapter dua selesai juga,hamba harap para pembaca menyukai chapter dua ini, untuk nama jutsu _**"Chiyu no Jutsu!"**_ hamba ambil punya Ray-san. Di sini Naruto memiliki Five Nature Elements, Mokuton, Futton, Jiton, dan Yōton, di samping itu Naruto juga punya Rikudō Senjutsu. Terima kasih yang sudah membaca Fiction hamba, hamba harap kalian menyukainya. Terima kasih yang sudah review, follow, dan favorite fiction hamba. Terima kasih atas saran dan kritikan para pembaca sekalian. Apabila ada kesalahan hamba mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

Untuk umur mereka sendiri hamba akan deskripsikan.

• Uzumaki Naruto (20 tahun)

• Uchiha Itachi (15 tahun)

• Uchiha Satsuki, Uzumaki Naruko, dan Haruno Sakura (12 tahun)

• Uchiha Mikoto (35 tahun)

• Uzumaki Kushina (34 tahun)

• Haruno Mebuki (32 tahun)

• Hatake Kakashi (26 tahun)

**Thanks for Reading this Fiction!**


End file.
